From A Mirror's Point Of View
by pInQuiLLus
Summary: Lily & her friends are popular but they think their boyfriends are not "boyfriend material". SO Lily & her friends plan to play the geeky Marauders for their own personal fun, but their plans never end up like they want it to...


(A/N: Hello fellow readers, how are you? I hope you like this new fic I've created.  I've been meaning to put my idea in words.  I hope it isn't cliché, because everyone can do a cliché story.  I want something interesting readers, like you, would WANT to read, so yeah… _Do tell me what you REALLY think about this fic and be honest!_

**_IN-DEPTH SUMMARY:_**

**__**

Lily is the most popular girl while the Marauders are geeks. The thing is, Lily is expecting gifts, jewelry, anything expensive and beautiful from her boyfriend (not James) but he doesn't seem to get the message! So she found a way: nerds. & started a bet. Three reasons how it's profitable:

1) It would make her boyfriend jealous that she is having a geek as another boyfriend.

2) Her current bf would flower her with anything she wants, "I mean what are boyfriends for? Duh! So they could get us stuff and for good snogging, etc…" (LILY)

3) Geek boyfriends are really keen on KEEPING their popular girlfriends…right? (especially if it's Sirius)

Mirror, mirror on the wall, which nerd can be the most stupid of all?

Where would the Marauders be without the whole group…Peter is having trouble to get a girlfriend. 

I feel really guilty for using words like geeks and nerds, mind you, but I couldn't find any other word (not that I am used to offending people with those words, I don't EVER).

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. But I do own the new characters and the plot I guess.

Time: the end of May, MMWP 6th year

---

**From A Mirror's Point Of View **by _pInQuiLLus_

Chapter 1: And They Come Our Way

"I can't believe this!" shouted James in fury slamming his new Nimbus 900 to the wall of his dormitory.  

James was a tall wizard, standing at 6' 2½", with ruffled hair that he did not bother to comb.  Lots of girls loved his hair, but not anything else, except there was this one girl named Charlene (an outcast) who is completely in bliss with the thought of James.  'Course, he thought she was completely annoying and clingy. 

Remus came over next to James and patted him.

"What happened during Quidditch practice?" asked Remus lazily.

"I just know it! That filthy Thomas Cavill must have bribed the whole team to vote him as Quidditch captain!" yelled James.

Thomas Cavill was the most good-looking and popular wizard at Hogwarts.  He had short but suave curly dirty blonde hair that drove every female wild.  He had that little charm in his eyes that made girls faint to his feet.  He was 6'2" and one of the biggest players at school.  He was the February Calendar boy, probably one of the reasons why girls bought so many of the same calendar this year…oh! He also happens to be Lily's jock boyfriend.

"Ah yes…that, well James, you are so uptight, just let it go, hey maybe Cavill could go violent and get suspended or something, then you'll be captain!" cheered Remus.

Remus was a pretty tall guy standing at 6'1".  Remus was the smartest guy or even person of Hogwarts.  Remus usually wore a checkered shirt with his sleeves rolled up and his usual grey pants supported by his suspenders and his favorite vest, the school uniform. He wore reading glasses that made him look quite sophisticated.

"Yeah, I guess…just hope I'm not the target," sighed James.  "Hey, where's Sirius?"

"He's still admiring himself in front of that Medieval Mirror you got," answered Remus.

*

"Sirius, you are one of the hottest guys ever," mimicked Sirius in a girly tone.  

Sirius had really dark brown hair and two deep sea/blue cloudy eyes.  He was 6'2" and wore big rectangular blue-framed glasses that somehow did not match his eyes.  To the Marauders, Sirius was a girl-crazy guy that has a hard time to even speak to one.  To the popular people, he was considered an idiotic wannabe-popular freak. He is also extremely intelligent.

"Save it Padfoot, we would never hear those words towards us!" reasoned James.

"Well aren't you the greatest friend in the world," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Yep"

"Let's just go eat now, before that routine of a bickering starts again," said Remus.

*

So the Marauders were running to the Great Hall and literally bumped into the three girls…hard. Those three girls were Lily Evans, Brittany Stone, and Anna Hilton.  Brittany bumped into something hard and was unconscious for a few minutes and Sirius was on top of her, Anna was found lying on Remus shoulder with a hand wrapped around him, and to James' unlucky state, James' head was found on Lily's chest. Yep, and that's how Rita Skeeter found them on the floor.  She quickly took a camera and shot a picture.  After a few seconds, everybody woke up.  

Lily Evans was a very pretty redhead with forest/shimmering emerald green eyes that all guys wanted to stare at.  A lot of people say she's a beautiful and unique creature (A/N: creature…hmm).  Despite how James despised and detested Lily for her snobby, I'm-a-princess-so-serve-me attitude, James liked her a teensy weensy bit, like 0.1572%.  Maybe he thought she was some sort of a biatch, but he, like many other wizards, couldn't help but be mesmerized with Lily's lovely complexion, etc…

Anna blushed and apologized, "Oh I am so sorry Remus, and I do hope I didn't hurt you!"

Anna was a transfer student from a small wizarding school in England.  Anna is the most beautiful inside/out, polite, nice, and liked girl in all of Hogwarts.  She was a little shorter than Lily and Brittany.  Anna had natural silvery-blonde hair with more of a navy colored his eyes.  Anna's smile would always send a cheery mood to everyone who surrounds her.

Brittany was yelling her lungs out, while Sirius was still utterly confused. "What _do_ _you_ think you are **_doing_**? Ugh! Like EW! Black, you are like so lucky I am like not charging you for like violating me! Where is Carter? That is like the last time I hire a seventh year as my bodyguard!  Well don't just stay there! Like get off me!" Sirius, finally realized, his position and abruptly got off Brittany nervously.  He was kind of scared of her when she was angry and he absolutely did not want to hear 'like' at the moment.

Brittany was one of Lily's best friends.  She had blonde streaks on her dyed black hair that finished in natural curls just a little above her elbow.  She could _really_ shriek.  It could probably even land Professor Dumbledore in St-Mungo's.  Brittany was also very pretty with perfect distinct nose and pouty pink lips.  

_'Violating?! What on earth is the matter with her? *shudders* that is just nasty,' _thought Sirius shaking off the idea.

Lily jumped and James opened his eyes widely in shock.  James realized he was, well, not in a very pleasing place.  Lily smirked.

"Sorry, but you do recall that geeks are not allowed within 2 feet away from me, you're a _little_ too close.  We don't want the whole school to start talking about you, a four-eyed dork, and me, a beautiful person, actually EVER having some sort of affair!" said Lily.  James rolled his eyes. '_But ugly as hell inside'_

Just then, Rita Skeeter came out and took another photo and took off.

"Oh MY GOD! She's getting away, let's get her girls," said Brittany and took off with Lily.  Anna was trying to help herself and Remus.  Sirius gave James a curious look.

"How dumb can they get?" muttered James, then pointed his wand at Rita and muttered. "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"  Rita suddenly froze and fell to the floor with a loud thump.  Anna came up and did the reverse spell.

"Now, Skeeter, don't you want a job as a reporter when you graduate Hogwarts?" asked Lily.  Rita nodded quickly.  

"Then, hand over that ridiculous Spam you are trying to pull, or else I'll tell the whole company to never hire you!" said Brittany impatiently.  Rita reluctantly gave the photos that came out of her camera.  Lily took the camera and dropped it on the floor purposely.

"Wanna go first?" asked Lily to Brittany.

"Wait, what are you -" started Anna when Brittany started crushing Rita's camera.  Lily then jumped on the camera, smashing it to more pieces.  Brittany then muttered a spell to set the camera on fire.

"Well, you wouldn't exactly make it to be a reporter, so I don't think you needed that lousy camera anyway," said Lily as she walked over the ashes.  Rita bent down and cried.  Brittany smirked.

"You are the bitchiest _women_ I have ever met, you both are such cruel whores, you could burn in hell, and it wouldn't matter to anyone one bit," shouted James disgusted.

"She gave the pictures after all, why the hell did you have to do that for? You are going to replace that device!" said Sirius.

"Oh? Who are you to tell me what I must do? Look, she deserved it, she was going to start a rumor, use your thickheaded brain!  I hope I don't see you ever again, you scare almost entirely everybody with that horrid face of yours," smirked Brittany.  Anna grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her and Lily to the dormitories angrily, while giving Rita and the Marauders a sympathetic look.

"Why the hell did you do that for? Especially to Rita!!!' screamed Anna. 'You should be utterly ashamed of yourself!!!"

The girls fell silent.

"You are so stupid sometimes it's outrageous!" yelled Anna (and she is not the type to yell) walking back and forth.

*

The next day in the library 

"I am going to fail the transfiguration this year! I can't believe the O.W.Ls are next week, I'm gonna fail!" moaned Anna.

"Cheer up!" said Lily.

"Why don't you ask someone to tutor you," suggested Brittany.

"Like who?" asked Anna.

"Like, I dunno!" cried Brittany. "Why don't you just like look for one!"

"_Like_, I dunno, how?" mimicked Anna.  She looked around the quiet environment of a library, and spotted the Marauders from across the room.  She spotted Remus with his nose plunged into a book.

'_Oh dear, I hope he could help me_,' thought Anna sadly and glared at her friends.  After how her friends treated them, she couldn't blame them if they despised her.  Anna stood up from her table.

"Where are you like going?" asked Brittany, not looking up.

"Gonna look for a tutor," said Anna passively.

"Have fun," said Lily trying to concentrate on the war involving the giants.

Anna walked over to the table where the Marauders were studying.

"Um, Remus, could I talk to you for a sec?" asked Anna nervously, she didn't want to cause any trouble, but she needed help.  Sirius and James eyed her with suspicion.

"What do you want? We don't need any shit from you and your _friends_, we're studying unlike what you would be doing!" said James coldly.

"Oh! Look, I'm really sorry for what Lily and Brittany did, I really am, but please believe me when I say I'm not here to cause you any trouble," said Anna kindly.  Sirius nodded at James and went back to their reading.  Remus stood up and walked a few feet from their friends and waited for Anna.

"Okay, Remus, I really need your help. I-it's ok if you can't or something, it's just that I need help in transfiguration, the exam is coming soon and I really wanna do well, could you please help me, I could pay how much you want, I just really need your tutoring and I don't know if you have ever tutored, but I'm really serious about this…" babbled Anna.

Remus raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Um, okay, sure…"

"I know how excellent you are in transfiguration, and I always needed help, Professor tried to help me, yet I still didn't comprehend the subject that well either.  I was meaning to ask you after that, I didn't know how to approach you and now I'm in a deeper hole than hell!" babbled Anna continuously, missing Remus' answer.

"I said 'alright'," repeated Remus.

"Oh! Sorry," blushed Anna. "Um, so how much is it an hour?"

"You don't need to pay me, I'm perfectly fine.  I would be glad to anyway," responded Remus. 

"Why do you reckon she's with one of those stupid Marauders?" asked Lily to Brittany, glaring at the two, and then at the table occupied by the other Marauders.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" asked James curiously, eyeing his friend and Anna suspiciously and glared at Lily.  The two locked eyes and turned their head away.

Anna was so glad he accepted her offer of tutelage, but she was even surprised he was doing this for free.  She was overly excited, she knew he would help her understand that complicated subject.  

"Oh thank you so very much, you cannot understand how much this means to me!" said Anna.  She was hopping up and down and Remus was chuckling.  Anna smiled at him and pecked him on the lips unknowingly.  Remus blushed deep red.  Their friends caught sight of that…

---

(A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter! I hope I did good on this, **PLEASE REVIEW!**) 

My beta-reader is kind of lost! Where are you Chris? Sorry, but I wanted a nice storyID so yeah…I'm gonna send you an email or something for you to beta-read, that is if you want to…


End file.
